<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's fate my love by ken__ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618637">it's fate my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken__ken/pseuds/ken__ken'>ken__ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, My first fic, Tags Are Hard, imma throw hands, kuroo just wants love, kuroo's parents - Freeform, prince!kuroo, royal guard!bokuto, they aint nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken__ken/pseuds/ken__ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>“Marriage is supposed to be a declaration of love. You get married to the person you love and feel a connection with, not somebody you meet the day before.”</p>
  <p>“…. Maybe you’ll fall for them in a day..?”</p>
  <p>“Love takes time. It doesn’t happen in a day. It requires understanding a person, their likes and dislikes, what makes them happy and sad. It requires actually liking the person as a bare minimum.”<br/></p>
</blockquote>In which Kuroo does not want to marry a random stranger.<p>Kuroken arranged marriage au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. to want love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traditions are the fire that keep people alive even after their death. They tell the stories of the ancestors and natives. Traditions are a key component in keeping a kingdom alive.</p>
<p>               Kuroo Tetsurou, soon to be king of the Ketsueki province in Nekoma, knows that. </p>
<p>               In fact, his grandmother had recited the importance of traditions to him far too many times that he could most definitely repeat those words in his sleep. His grandmother was a simple lady, but traditions were something she always fussed over. Her only wish and command was for everything to be done as per the traditions of their land, laid down from centuries ago, still followed to this day.</p>
<p>               Kuroo knows that she will never ask too much of him, never expect unreasonable things from him as king. But, if there is one thing she would absolutely require of him, would for him to follow each of the traditions of their province. </p>
<p>               Kuroo does not mind that. He has no difficulty following the traditions that he was exposed to from the moment of his birth. In fact, he himself quite enjoyed following them and learning about their significance in their province. After all, their province may be on the smaller side size wise, but the subjects and rulers have more pride in their traditions than most from the large provinces.</p>
<p>               Kuroo also has pride in his traditions. He loves his heritage and almost each part of it. ALMOST. You see, there is a single tradition of theirs that he is not very fond of. </p>
<p>  The arranged marriage. </p>
<p>              Even as a kid, Kuroo was not fond of it. He was one for relationships, whether it be romantic or platonic, to be formed by connections and moments shared between people. They were not to be forced. Never to be forced. And he stands by that sentiment. Feelings of whatever kind had to be made by the natural course of time and never rushed.</p>
<p>             Especially those regarding the thoughts of marriage. Unlike the other forms of relationships, marriage is permanent. There is always divorce but it is not well accepted in their traditions. </p>
<p> <cite>There is always the option of hiring an assassin as well- </cite> </p>
<p>           Kuroo stops that train of thought and focuses on the actual issue present at hand.  </p>
<p>  He is to get married to a random stranger.</p>
<p>          Well to the prince of another province in Nekoma. </p>
<p>           It was tradition for the Ketsueki province for their nobles and higher ups to have an arranged marriage to other higher ups. And as Kuroo is the prince he has to get married to a member of royalty, as per traditions.</p>
<p>           And it just so happens that his marriage turns out to be a perfect way to ‘solve’ the land issue faced by their province. </p>
<p>           If he got married to the prince of Setsuzoku, both their relatively small provinces would unite into a single province.</p>
<p>          It seemed like a win-win situation for literally everyone except Kuroo.</p>
<p> <cite>You can’t just except me to do this.</cite> </p>
<p>          Kuroo thinks, directing his thoughts to no one in particular, yet at the same time directing them to everyone.</p>
<p> <cite>Who would have thought it would happen so soon?!</cite> </p>
<p>         Ever since he was a child, he knew this dreaded day was coming no matter what.</p>
<p>         He just thought that he would have had some warning before this. Maybe some subtle hints on how he is reaching marriageable age? </p>
<p>        Ok that’s not too subtle but still better than your father casually telling you this in between breakfast while you are gobbling down your food like you haven’t seen food in years.</p>
<p>“…also son your marriage has been fixed. It’s at the end of this month.” His father had said to him just as casually as one would talk about the pleasant afternoon weather.</p>
<p>         Kuroo choked on the apple he was chewing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         It has been about three hours since his father “announced” the details about his marriage. Three hours since he argued with them saying he is too young to get married.</p>
<p>         And he is not wrong. He had just turned twenty-two just a few weeks ago. And now he is to be married?</p>
<p> <cite>My head hurts….</cite>	</p>
<p>         Kuroo has done nothing but walk back and forth his chambers trying to 1) wrap the idea that he is going to get married around his head, and 2) figure out a way to prevent this ‘marriage’.</p>
<p> <cite>What if I make a really bad first impression that they run away? Bokuto would help in that…</cite> </p>
<p>         He could do this if he tried. He and Bokuto Koutaro, a member of the Royal Guard and his closest friend, are known for their weird shenanigans.</p>
<p>         As if on cue, the door to his chambers are pounded on, by what seems to be a beast by that heavy knocking, followed by noises.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san you can’t just enter the Prince’ chambers as you pleas-”</p>
<p>“OPEN UPPP!!!!”</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san-”</p>
<p>“What is going on here?” </p>
<p>         Kuroo opens the door before the sentry suffers any more of Bokuto’s  craziness.</p>
<p>“Took you forever to open the door!” </p>
<p>        Bokuto smiles widely as he sees his best friend finally open the door.</p>
<p>“It took like two seconds Bo”</p>
<p>“That is waaaay too long.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>        Kuroo gives in, not having the energy to argue with his owl-like friend and allows him to enter inside and gives an apologetic smile to the sentry before closing the doors again.</p>
<p>“How are you taking this whole marriage thing?”</p>
<p>        Bokuto just cuts straight to the point. His smile replaced with worry. He knows what his friend’s opinions are on said subject. Needless to say, he is extremely concerned.</p>
<p>“Well considering the news was just dropped on me just like that, to say I’m taking this well would be a blatant lie.”</p>
<p>       Kuroo says, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>“Is there any way to talk the King and Queen out of it?.... It doesn’t have to be straight up rejecting the marriage, maybe you could ask them to delay it!”</p>
<p>       Bokuto asks energetically. He is not one for coming up with ideas often, but he will use all of his brain power to help come up with a solution which will not leave his friend completely broken-hearted.</p>
<p>“Yeah I did ask them… it didn’t do much. I’m of age and the province could also benefit from this. They definitely will not delay this even if I begged them for hours without end.”</p>
<p>        Kuroo had a defeated tone to his voice. He was running out of ideas and the ‘big day’ was just three weeks away.</p>
<p>“Maybe you can pretend to be sick? They will have to delay it surely if that were to be the case!”</p>
<p>       Bokuto suggests, trying his best to help his friend not lose hope.</p>
<p>“They’ll get the physician to check up on me…”</p>
<p>      Silence follows for a bit after that. They both clearly have run out of ideas.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s not such a bad thing. I mean-”</p>
<p>“Not a bad thing?! I will be spending the rest of my life with a stranger!”</p>
<p>      Kuroo cuts Bokuto off before he can explain himself, furious at the thought that his friend would suggest such a thing like his parents did, instead of getting angry at them. </p>
<p>“No no hear me out. You will meet the Prince a day before the ceremony. It is not enough time to get to know a person properly, let alone time to decide if you want to marry said person, but it still… it’s better than nothing right? And you’ll get loads of time to get to know him after the ceremony!”</p>
<p>“Marriage is supposed to be a declaration of love. You get married to the person you love and feel a connection with, not somebody you meet the day before.”</p>
<p>“…. Maybe you’ll fall for them in a day..?”</p>
<p>“Love takes time. It doesn’t happen in a day. It requires understanding a person, their likes and dislikes, what makes them happy and sad. It requires actually liking the person as a bare minimum.”</p>
<p>        Kuroo spat, clearly extremely upset. Despite knowing how his marriage would be since a young age, Kuroo has never stopped dreaming. He has read a plethora of novels about love and what it means to love. The idea of having a person in your life, who understands you, is patient with you, cares for you and does so much more and the idea of doing the same for said person, because you love them, seemed like such a simple yet magical thing to him.</p>
<p>        It still seems to be a magical thing.</p>
<p> <cite>But now, forever out of your reach….</cite> </p>
<p>         Kuroo, now mad at his mind for expressing the feelings that he clearly felt, ruffles his hair making it messier than usual, and drops himself onto his bed. </p>
<p>        Bokuto stood there for a while, watching his friend express the anger and distaste he felt. He thought for a moment and started speaking slowly and carefully, as though his words were going through a landmine.</p>
<p>“..hey… have you thought about running away?..”</p>
<p>         Kuroo looks up to reach Bokuto’s gaze. Instead of reacting in the extremes like Bokuto had thought he would, he simply sits quickly as if he were actually considering it.</p>
<p>        After a moment of silence, Kuroo finally speaks.</p>
<p>“… It’s not that I haven’t thought about it, I have but… those thoughts are just.. well thoughts you know? I have thought about what would happen if I ran away multiple times prior to this moment.. everyone does at one point or another… but usually its just a thought, a crazy thought.. To think I’m actually considering it..”</p>
<p>       Kuroo lets out a small laugh at his pathetic situation. </p>
<p>“…should I though?....”</p>
<p>       Kuroo finally asks in a low voice, wavering in confidence.</p>
<p>“…. It’s your decision. Choosing to stay or run away, both are decisions which will have an irreversible effect on your life. I don’t have a say in this..”</p>
<p>       Bokuto answers in a solemn tone. Kuroo looked at him, his eyes searching Bokuto’s face for anything else than the middleman answer he gave. When he seemed to find nothing he let out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Who would have thought I would be hearing such things from you?”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” </p>
<p>      Kuroo’s words were an attack on him, the owl-man understood that much. </p>
<p>“I swear I don’t mean anything bad by it! You’re usually a very opinionated person, I didn’t expect such a non-biased answer.”</p>
<p>       Bokuto seemed to consider his answer and put down his hands, which he had thrown up in the air ready to tackle the Prince.</p>
<p>       Bokuto might be a Royal Guard, but he is also Kuroo’s best friend. He has the duty of tackling and attacking him once a while along with his duty to protect him. And Bokuto took his duties very seriously. </p>
<p>“…. well either way whatever you end up choosing, just know that I will be with you no matter what!”</p>
<p>        Bokuto also had the duty of being the bestest friend ever. </p>
<p>“I know you will.. in fact, I would have punched you if you wouldn’t be by my side.”</p>
<p>        Kuroo says, showing off his signature smirk, an indicator that his mood has been lifted ever so lightly.</p>
<p>“Like you could ever land a blow on me.”</p>
<p>        The Royal Guard huffs.</p>
<p>“Hey! I may not be as well trained as you in the art of fighting, but I still have received adequate training!”</p>
<p>        Kuroo retorts, obviously not going to let his friend get away with questioning his skills.</p>
<p>“Sureeee”</p>
<p>        Bokuto singsongs and finds himself grinning widely from ear to ear. But that smile was quickly replaced by a look of worry.</p>
<p>“So.. what’s the plan?”</p>
<p>“…I don’t know…”</p>
<p>       Kuroo sighs, sounding defeated. </p>
<p>       Running away or staying. Either way, his life would never be the same again. </p>
<p>“Hey, you got plenty of time to think it over! Don’t stress over it!”</p>
<p>        Bokuto tries his best to reassure him.</p>
<p>“Three weeks is not plenty of time.”</p>
<p>“Sure it is! Just take a nap and think it through!”</p>
<p>“… If you say so.”</p>
<p>“Good! Now I’ve got some matters to attend to, so I’ll be taking my leave now. Try not to miss me too much!!”</p>
<p>“Sure thing..”</p>
<p>       Kuroo sighs. He has been doing that a lot since he heard the big news. </p>
<p>       Bokuto walks out of the room throwing him a thumbs up as he does. He also manages to startle the poor sentry outside. Again. </p>
<p>       Kuroo smiles as he closes the door. Bokuto’s happiness is contagious.</p>
<p>       He decided to follow Bokuto’s advice and went to rest his head for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        All this thinking must have really made him tired because he ended up sleeping through lunch. After he woke up and went up to his door, he found his food outside on a servings trolley, probably left by a maid after he did not wake up.</p>
<p>       He brings the trolley inside, still reluctant to go outside and face his family.</p>
<p>        He tries to think about what course of action to take while eating the food that was left for him. His etiquette teacher would scream at him for eating on his bed, but he did not give a damn about etiquette right now. </p>
<p>        Bokuto turned out to be right in a way. He found himself thinking a lot better after having rested.  So he thought. A lot. For hours he sat there on his bed, thinking.</p>
<p>       When the sun had set, he finally reached an answer.</p>
<p>        After a while, Bokuto dropped in to check up on him as he was doing his rounds. </p>
<p>“… I’m doing it… I’ve decided to run…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys enjoyed reading that!! this is my first ever fanfic so im excited as well as nervous to post it &gt;~&lt;</p><p>also "ketsueki" kuroo's province's name means "blood" because im so creative and didnt just take that name at the last moment from their teamchant :D</p><p>updates once in every one or two weeks! </p><p>(i kind of wanted to know a fixed dates for my updates but with my exams close once in 2 weeks is the most "fixed" i can get T-T)</p><p>let me know what you thought about it!! and feel free to drop any criticism you have!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. supposed to be normal, but still hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo stood there for a moment, half of him already having expected this outcome. And the other half of him expecting his parents would, for once in their life, put their son before the traditions. The latter was assured that its expectations would only happen in his dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was a shade of orange and red, dancing through the vast stage. A gentle breeze flowed through the lands, making the flowers dance to its rhythm. All was calm and serene. </p><p>“… I’m doing it… I’ve decided to run…”</p><p> Kuroo said with a look of finality. </p><p>Bokuto looked at his friend for a while and then broke out into a grin.</p><p>“When are we doing it?”</p><p>The slight bit of worry that was left in Kuroo’s mind dissolved after he heard this. He was worried that he would have to leave alone. Running away is not a simple decision one makes just like that. It would mean leaving everything and moving forward. This may be why, but soon Kuroo’s worry was replaced with guilt. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to come along?” Kuroo began, hesitantly. “I know how much being a Royal Guard means to you. I know how much you worked hard to reach here, I can’t make you leave all of that for my sake.”</p><p>“Are you done? Good. Now you listen up! Yes, I love being a Royal Guard and I did work my ass off to get here but that doesn’t mean it’s the only thing I care about. You are my friend, and I will gladly throw away all I have for you as I’m sure you would do for me! So you better not think you’re getting rid of me this easily!’</p><p>Bokuto puffed his chest in pride after concluding his little speech. His words were true. Bokuto is a simple-minded guy. All words he says come straight from his heart. Kuroo knows this, which is why he could not help the quiet smile that formed on hi lips. But he did fight off the tears that were about to form. No matter how much he cares for his friend, he is not going to tear up after something like this. Bokuto will never let him live this down.</p><p>“I couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.” Kuroo showed off his classic smirk. Bokuto grinned widely from ear to ear. “Duh, It IS my duty to protect you after all, me coming with you is just me following my duties.” </p><p>“Since when do you care so much about duties?” Kuroo joked. Bokuto gasped in shock and started explaining that he is the most dutiful person in the whole world. They bickered and cracked jokes for a while, making the most of this temporary pleasant atmosphere. </p><p>“It’s getting late, I have to go and do my duties becauseimthemostdutifulpersonever!” Bokuto screeched in a single breath and hops outside to carry on with his work. </p><p>“You’re too loud!” Kuroo shouts at him, but his friend is already too far away with his hops to hear him. </p><p>Kuroo thinks about what is to be done next. He has to come up with a plan to run away sure, but he also has to go and talk with his family. He has not left his room since morning. His parents would not approve of his behaviour.</p><p>
  <cite>Not that they do not already disapprove of everything I do- </cite>
</p><p>The King and Queen saw their son walk towards them and dismissed the ministers present with them so as to have some privacy with their son.</p><p>“Mother.. Father..” Kuroo says and bows to both of them respectively. They may be his own parents, but he is still expected to be formal to them. After all, they are the rulers. </p><p>“Tetsurou.” His father acknowledged his presence and gazed at him with cold eyes. His mother said nothing but shared the same gaze. “I hope you have gotten some sense from your hours of solitude.” His father said, in his ever-stern voice.</p><p>Kuroo felt anger boiling up, but he managed to keep himself calm and proceeded to answer without letting his emotions get better of him. “I want to ask you again to postpone the marriage date.” He had decided to try and reach a solution with his parents before making plans to run away. And maybe, he might not have to run away at all depending on what they agree on. He hoped he would not have to.</p><p>His father did not like him asking this if the frown on his face was anything to go by. “I was hoping that you would have gotten some senses after putting yourself in solitude for almost an entire day, but that does not seem to be the case clearly.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep sigh. Kuroo’s mother did not speak but her look of disappointment spoke more clearly than any words ever could. </p><p>Still, he could not just stop after one attempt. Well, re-attempt, considering he had asked them the same in the morning as well.</p><p>“Father, I do understand why this is important to our heritage, and how this is beneficial to our province-”</p><p>“If you understand so clearly you would not be here right now wasting both mine as well as your mother’s time!”</p><p>His father cut him off abruptly, his voice getting louder with each word. Despite the impression he gives to others, Kuroo dislikes when people raise their voice when angry. It might seem strange to some people, considering he is quite a loud person himself, but it has always been that way for him. Part of the reason why he does not raise his voice when angry. The other part of the reason being that he has always been a good person. (his words)</p><p>“I understand, which is why I’m not asking you to prevent me having a marriage at all, but instead I’m asking you to postpone the date. I just want some time.”</p><p>Kuroo tries his best to not waver, but with the intense gaze his parents were giving him it was definitely not easy.</p><p>“You will get married on the arranged date. You will fulfil the role of a to-be king. You will not throw dirt on our traditions. I do not want to hear any further discussion on this topic. Dismissed.”</p><p>It does not seem that his father will have any more ‘discussions’. His voice had a sense of finality to them. It was the command of a king, not the words of a father to his son. His mother, meanwhile, just stood there watching the scene as it played out.</p><p>Kuroo stood there for a moment, half of him already having expected this outcome. And the other half of him expecting his parents would, for once in their life, put their son before the traditions. The latter was assured that its expectations would only happen in his dreams.</p><p>“Dismissed.” </p><p>His father repeats, bringing him back to reality. He looks at his mother with desperation.</p><p>
  <cite>Give me a reason not to run away…. Please</cite>
</p><p>He pleads with his eyes. But his mother ignored his pleas and looked away.</p><p>“Your Majesties..”<br/>
He straightened himself and bowed politely to them before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>He had thought he would have innumerable emotions pouring out of him when he enter his chambers. But he was rather calm- no empty. He was empty as he plunged himself on to his bed. He was empty when he reaffirmed his decision to run. He was empty as he fell into a quiet slumber, with tears streaming his face.</p><p>The very next morning, Kuroo and Bokuto busied themselves with coming up with an escape plan in a secluded part of the palace gardens, on a pretense of training.</p><p>It was mostly Bokuto coming up with plans as he is the one more accustomed with stations and patrol duties of the guards. Kuroo mostly nodded to his friend without saying much.</p><p>“So that’s it. Do you think it’ll work out?” Bokuto asks after elucidating his plan. </p><p>Kuroo considered Bokuto for a moment and then with a shit-eating grin on his face replied, “Who knows?”</p><p>Bokuto just stared at him. A look that said ‘Really?’</p><p>“I don’t know okay? Maybe it’ll work out, maybe it won’t. Either way there will be consequences.” Kuroo sighed. </p><p>Despite how sure he sounded when he declared he has chosen to run, he is unsure of it all. He has been brought up extremely sheltered, without having to make any actual decisions for himself. Suffice to say, he is not the best at making decisions. Especially ones with such high stakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course there will be consequences. Every action has those. No matter what you do, there will be consequences to be faced. Now, do you think it will work out?”</p><p>Bokuto repeated, speaking slowly as though he were calling out to a hurt deer, assuring it that it is safe. Because that was how Kuroo was emotionally right now, as vulnerable as a hurt deer.</p><p>“…..probably?” </p><p>“…. I’ll take it.”</p><p> </p><p>They decided to carry out their plan the very next day. The sooner the better.</p><p>They decided against taking too many things, as it will just slow them down.</p><p>They both took a just a set of clothes, some food and some money. They had initially decided against taking clothes at all, but then thought of the probability of someone spotting them as they ran and them needing a quick change of attire. </p><p>It was nearing sundown when they prepared to run. It was the time when ‘the guards had their <cite> guards</cite> down’, Bokuto had explained, while wiggling his eyebrows at his spectacular wordplay.</p><p> </p><p>They were standing near the blind spot in the security, (‘there’s a blind spot in our security and you did not inform the king?’ ‘I thought it was intentional, like to say come on bad guys! We are not scared of you!’ ‘Oh my goodness Bo-’) when Kuroo asks Bokuto the same question he had asked before.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“As sure as I was when I decided to join the Royal Guard.”</p><p>“….. you decided to try out because you thought it was cool-”</p><p>Bokuto makes some unintelligible noises at that while Kuroo laughs slightly, seeming to have forgotten their current situation.</p><p>They move quickly after that. Without making any noise. Bokuto leads the way. It was relatively easy getting outside the palace grounds, (‘we had this big of a blind spot?!’ ‘Again, I thought it was <cite>intentional!</cite>’) but they could not rest just then.</p><p>Their plan was to make it through the border to the next kingdom, Karasuno. Ketsueki is one of the bordering provinces to Karasuno, and escaping the kingdom seemed like a good idea. </p><p>Thankfully, there was no strict security measures taken when crossing the border. It was undoubtedly due to Karasuno and Nekoma’s long-standing alliance. The only security measure was checking if there were any weapons being carried. </p><p>After walking through the streets of Ketsueki for hours, they finally reached the border. </p><p>
  <cite>This is it</cite>
</p><p>Kuroo tells himself as he gets in line to be checked for any weapons on him. </p><p>
  <cite>I am leaving my home. Sounds almost too crazy to be real.</cite>
</p><p>Kuroo chuckles softly to himself. He looks back at his province as he was crossing the wooden fence, indicating the border between the two kingdoms. </p><p>
  <cite>Goodbye.<cite></cite></cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yall why is the notes thingy from the first chapter showing up here--</p><p>ignoring that--</p><p>asdfg kuroos parents are assholes, i did not plan on them being like that but welp :D </p><p>asdfghj lemme know what u thought tho!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed reading that!! this is my first ever fanfic so im excited as well as nervous to post it &gt;~&lt; </p>
<p>also "ketsueki" kuroo's province's name means "blood" because im so creative and didnt just take that name at the last moment from their teamchant :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>let me know what you thought about it!! and feel free to drop any criticism you have!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>